


Good For You

by uniquecellest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Decisions, Regret, Saddness, inspired by a couple of YT videos by Teardroppeddew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Virgil is loves his family and will do anything to protect them, even if that means fighting them while they're being controlled and making one of the biggest decisions of his life....This is inspired by Teardroppeddew on YT, of their videos of Good For You with Sanders Sides
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 11





	Good For You

“Hello Virgil,” the slimy voice says as Virgil enters the pitch-black room. He knows who the voice belongs to, it’s no secret since he is as slimy as his voice.

“Ooh little Emo has made his way here after all?” Virgil hates it when this twin calls him emo, it’s not as jest as when his more dashing counterpart does it.

The side clad in purple takes a breath before addressing the only two that have spoken so far. “Janus, Remus, where are they? Where’s Patton, Roman, and Logan?”

“Why,” the two sides in yellow and green say, “do you care?”

Virgil is about to say something when Remus intervenes, stating that the “light sides” must of given Virgil something that he and Janus never could, considering how quick Virgil went to the light sides and how he stuck around there eventually leaving the two remaining dark sides behind.

The snake side adds that even with Virgil being with the light sides, that he still always caused some trouble and in doing so dragged is new “family” along with them.

“STOP!” Virgil shouts. He can see strings of yellow and green around him as they land on the three captives their normal eyes of hazel-brown mixed with their primary colors turning completely green and yellow all the way from their pupils to their sclera’s, it’s creepy and sending Virgil’s already anxious nerves into overdrive.

“You can save them Virgil, but it’ll come at a cost.” Janus tells him.

The room changes, Virgil is at his usual spot at the staircase with Patton by his spot at the curtains, he’s reading a cookbook, Logan and Roman nowhere to be seen or heard and Virgil can only assume that perhaps that they are out or in their rooms, Roman possibly coming up with new creative ideas or roaming the imagination; Logan planning out the days and ways for Thomas to be more efficient. That sets Virgil nerves at ease, perhaps that thing with Janus and Remus was just a nightmare.

“Did you ever think of saying sorry, Virgil?” Patton says, startling the anxious side.

 _Sorry? For what?_ The purple side wonders.

That anxious feeling is creeping in again and it feels ten times worse. Patton speaks again, this time Virgil noticing how weird his voice sounds, maybe like he is hypnotized with Remus and Janus also speaking.

“You know, you might have been wrong for what you did. But I have to wonder,” Patton slowly puts his book down revealing his face, one eye green the other yellow with tears matching said colors running down his face. “Did you have a blast? Dragging me along?”

Virgil steps back before trying to reach out to Patton, he’s stopped by an all too familiar sword. He glances towards Roman in which the strings around him are more prominent. “And you say what you need to say,” the controlled Prince sneers, “and you play who you need to play.”

“No! Prince-Roman I-”

“I guess if I’m not of use, you can go ahead and cut me loose.”

Roman leaves as Logan appears, but Logan does not say or do anything that Patton or Roman did, instead he has book that it looks like he’s trying to study, his hands in his hair as if he can’t figure out the meaning behind it all.

“There is a way to stop this Virgil,” Remus and Janus say in unison, just them no Patton, Roman, or Logan speaking; he isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not. “You know what you need to do, what you need to say to change the story.”

Virgil knows exactly what they want, what he needs to do. He just knows that in the end it is going to hurt him, and possibly even hurt his new family. He knows it’s definitely going to hurt Patton (at least he thinks Patton will probably be the most affected).

Virgil grabs Roman’s sword and starts cutting the strings around his family’s wrists, Dad, Princey, Teach; their eyes go from yellow and green back to normal as their eyelids close. He knows what he has to do, to make sure this never happens again.

He is able to leave that horrid room and take his family down to the living room of the mind scape. He was able to free them with Roman’s sword, but there is no guarantee that he will be able to prevent their kidnappings and mind control again, and he knows that the more he resists Janus’ and Remus’ attempts to get him back the more they will amp up their anti, and he can’t risk hurting the others again.

He makes sure that they are all sleeping with pillows under their heads and blankets over them as they recover from what has to be the most exhausting thing they must of ever encountered.

Taking a deep breath, Virgil walks over to the staircase, stopping at the end to observe the living room, his family asleep. Logan at the end close to the door, Roman near the TV and Patton in the middle, although Virgil is certain that he didn’t place him close to Logan’s lap, yet there he was with his head resting comfortably on the teacher.

When he’s sure that he has the living room and his friends memorized heads up the stairs back to the dark room that Janus and Remus share, unaware that a picture of Virgil surrounded by Logan, Patton, and Roman fell out of his pocket and onto the ground, it was a picture that Patton had insisted on along with Roman, Thomas took it of them, the four of them smiling with Thomas smiling behind the camera.

Stopping in front of the room, Virgil wonders if this is the right choice. He wonders if staying with the others is selfish. He found a family and would do anything to protect them but is leaving them like this really the best option? He has no idea.

Not wanting to debate any further, Virgil grabs the knob and enters, a small dim light comes on and he can hear Janus’ slow, mocking clapping. “Good for you Virgil. You totally didn’t not make the worst decision for you or your friends yet.”


End file.
